


Shadowhunters Drabbles

by smolraph



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Multi, characters and ships will be added, taking prompts on tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolraph/pseuds/smolraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt fills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vodka On Her Tongue (Clizzy)

Isabelle didn’t expect to enjoy Clary’s presence so much.

The sad truth was that she didn’t have many friends, not in the Institute at least. She only really had her brothers, and the occasional lover. It really made going out half as fun. Her brothers wouldn’t join her if she paid them and her lovers well… they usually wanted to do other things when she called them up.

That was why Clary was a fresh breath of air. Isabelle thrived on attention and affection, and Clary was more than willing to give both. She called Isabelle pretty and let her dress her up in her clothes. That was enough for Izzy to be more than a little enamored.

It hadn’t taken much convincing for Clary to agree to go out clubbing with her.

Izzy had been almost gleeful as she dragged Clary to her room, ignoring the unimpressed faces of Jace and Alec, as she made the other try on her entire wardrobe. Clary complained she’d be tired before they even went, but still tried on everything Izzy handed her with an almost shy smile on her face.

Izzy decided to go to Pandemonium in the end, because the last time she’d been there she hadn’t really been able to enjoy it. A side effect of kicking demon butt.

They waltzed right through the main door, arm in arm, and Izzy had instantly dragged Clary over to the bar. In hindsight it probably hadn’t been her smartest idea.

It hadn’t taken long for alcohol to get to Clary’s head, as she leaned against Izzy on the dancefloor. She was torn between laughing and being worried, she didn’t want Clary to feel sick in the morning. She also didn’t want her to never agree to go out with her again. She looked gorgeous in Izzy’s dress.

“…and you look good in every color you know?”, Clary said, as Izzy zoned back in, “it’s almost unfair”.

Izzy had to giggle at that, prompting Clary to also giggle, arms wrapping around her waist.

“I think you’ve had too much to drink baby”, Izzy replied, smile still plastered on her face as they stood leaning against each other on the dance floor. Izzy could smell her perfume, recognizing it instantly because it was one of hers.

“I like it when you call me that”, Clary said, voice taking an almost sultry tone as she blinked up at Izzy.

Izzy had to bite her tongue at that, uncomfortable because she knew the other was drunk. Izzy wasn’t going to take advantage of her like that.

“I think it’s time we went home”, Izzy said finally, taking Clary’s wrist and leading her through the crowd. She glanced over her shoulder several times to see if the other was okay, only to find her blinking, an almost confused look on her face.

Clary was silent as they got a taxi back towards the Institute, and even still when they got back indoors.

Izzy wasn’t sure what to feel as they arrived back at her bedroom, turning to tell Clary to keep the dress before the other darted forward to press a kiss against the edge of her mouth.

Izzy could already see that the effects of the alcohol were leaving her rapidly, but she still reached up in shock to press her fingers against her mouth, watching as Clary turned to enter her own room.

“Thanks for taking me out Izzy, and I really do like it when you call me baby”.

Izzy spend a few more seconds staring at the door that had closed in her face, before a smirk came over her mouth.

Two can play at that game, Clary Fray.


	2. Jealousy Made Me Do It (Clizzy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Could you do a Clary/Isabelle drabble where Clary gets hit on by some guy at a bar and Isabelle gets jealous and pretends to be her girlfriend to get him away, and feelings are revealed?

Isabelle had never regretted going out so much.

She’d managed to convince Clary to come with her, just the two of them, and it had seemed like a great idea at the time. It was a great idea, especially looking at Clary clad in one of her dresses, standing by the bar. The particular shade of blue shouldn’t of looked so good on her, but it did. Izzy wasn’t biased. 

Of course, like most of the times Izzy tried to go out and just have fun, someone tried to ruin it. This time it wasn’t a downworlder though. It was something worse.

Yeah, the guy was objectively attractive, but Izzy wasn’t as hot about his hand resting not so innocently at the dip of Clary’s spine. That was where Izzy’s hand should of been.

She ignored the guy who’d been trying to start a conversation with her to stride towards the bar. People moved out of her way as she did, startled by the aggressive snap of her heels on the wooden floor.

The guy was leaning in to whisper something in Clary’s ear when she arrived beside them.

He whipped around to look at her, the surprise in his eyes clicked masked with an irritating smirk. Izzy’s hand itched for her whip.

“This is my-”, Clary started, not noticing the tension as Izzy cut her off.

“Girlfriend”, Izzy said, smile sickly sweet as she saw the guy visibly recoil in surprise.

“She was just getting me a drink”, Izzy continued, stepping closer to the red head and wrapping an arm around her waist. Clary’s shock quickly morphed into understanding, leaning into Izzy’s embrace.

Izzy had to cover her sharp intake of breath when Clary darted forward to press a kiss against her cheek, face turning automatically to chase the others lip before she stopped. Clary’s face was inches from her own, and Izzy absently noted how dilated her pupils were.

Neither of them noticed when the guy left.

“I’m going to the bathroom”, Izzy said slowly, pulling back and striding away. Her feet carried her straight out the door, ignoring the way the other called after her.

Izzy stopped when she stepped out in the muggy, midnight air, squeezing her eyes shut for a moment as she tried to calm down. 

She hadn’t meant to get so jealous.

The music reached her again for a moment, as the door swung open behind her, and Izzy turned with her mask firmly back in place - until she saw who it was.

“What.. what happened in there, Izzy?”, Clary asked, clutching at her own arm almost nervously, eyes fixed firmly on the pavement.

“I was saving you, again”, Izzy replied, doing her best to sound amused, though it fell flat off that, the words hanging awkwardly between them.

“I just thought..”, Clary began, trailing off as she finally looked up. Izzy had to swallow before she could speak.

“What did you think?”, Izzy prompted, heels clicking as she stepped closer, forcing Clary to tilt her head up to look at her. Even in heels she was still tiny.

“I thought you were finally going to do something - about us”, Clary said, her confidence surprising Izzy, who faltered for a moment.

“Us?”, she asked wonderingly, eyes flickering across Clary’s face, taking in the determination she saw there.

Izzy had never been good at impulse control.

Her lips were just as soft as Izzy had been imagining, her touch just as gentle too, as she placed her hands on Izzy’s waist. The emotions that coursed through her almost made her dizzy.

“I thought I’d have to wait forever”, Clary said, sounding breathless already, just from one brush of their lips together.

“I didn’t know if you were interested”, Izzy said truthfully, uncaring of the fact that they were embracing outside a dive bar. In that moment, Izzy realised she wouldn’t of cared if Raziel himself rode by on a tricycle.

“Not interested? In you?”, Clary giggled, and the smile that spread across Izzy’s face was almost painful, “I have eyes!”.

Izzy didn’t let her finish, already hailing a cab as she pulled the other after her. They had a lot of wasted time to make up for it seemed.


	3. it's fine, stop worrying about me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s fine, stop worrying about me” whit clizzy, please?

Clary Fray was born stubborn.

Growing up with Jocelyn as a mother hadn’t helped that either, and as a result she could be particularly pig headed when it came to certain things.

Like right now.

“It’s fine, stop worrying about me”, she said, doing her best not to sound annoyed, as Izzy stared at her.

Her eyes tracked Jace on the dance floor, watching him grind with some nameless girl. She should of felt something, really she should of, but instead the only thing she felt was annoyance.

It’d been Izzy’s idea, that the two of them should go out and enjoy themselves after her break up with Jace.

They just didn’t expect him to have the same idea - and to end up in the same club.

Izzy thought she was upset of course, looking at her with round eyes.

Sure Clary was upset, but not for the reasons the other girl thought.

Her break up with Jace had been amicable, and they’d talked it out maturely. Jace had been amazing about it all, especially when Clary admitted her true feelings.

That she liked Isabelle.

Izzy who’d held her hand when she’d told her they’d split, and asked if she wanted her to go kick Jace’s ass. Izzy who was standing right beside her now, looking stunning in blue, with sympathy written all over her face.

It was all too much for Clary.

Izzy followed after her of course, because she always did, but she gave Clary her space to breathe as they stepped outside in to the cold.

“Hey, if you want to go home, I can call us a taxi”, Izzy said, voice gentle as she waited behind Clary.

It made Clary want to agree and head back to the Institute, where she could keep pretending to be fine. Life was too short though, so Clary decided to take a risk.

“I’m upset”, Clary said, finally turning to look at Izzy head on, “but it’s not because of Jace”.

Izzy’s face morphed with confusion for a moment, before she quickly hid it away, slowly stepping closer.

“What’s wrong?”, she asked, stopping right in front of her, close enough to touch. Close enough for it to be distracting.

“You”, Clary whispered.

“Me?”, Izzy asked, sounding shocked, though she finally seemed to understand, as she looked at Clary’s face.

“But what about Jace”, Izzy said, sounding unsure, though Clary noticed how she swayed closer.

“We ended it because I-”, Clary started, swallowing around her nerves, “because of my feelings for you”.

Izzy’s arms wrapped around herself, as her eyes dropped to the ground.

“It’s okay if you don’t feel the same”, Clary continued, trying to comfort her, “I just wanted you to know”.

“I like you too”, Izzy said suddenly, looking up her from beneath her eyelashes in what could of been labelled as shy - bottom lip caught between her teeth.

Clary’s heart skipped a beat as she watched Izzy’s lips spread into a smile.

“I just thought it was one-sided”, Izzy explained, gently resting her hands on Clary’s waist, her perfume making Clary’s head spin.

Up this close, Clary could see how Izzy’s gaze fell to her lips. Both of them slowly leaned, like magnets pulled towards each other.

Their first kiss was soft and filled with promise, and so was the one that followed - as where all the ones that would follow after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so behind on this, i'm sorry! not my best but oh well

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr under the same username taking prompts! i don't mind which ships, i'll try to get around to everything but i can make no promises


End file.
